particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of the Centre
The Alliance of the Centre is a political party in the Republica Democratica de Tukarali. On the political spectrum it is located in the centreleft. Centrism, Liberalism and Environmentalism are all key ideologies that for the beliefs of the parties members. 'Early Years' The Alliance of the Centre was started as the Center Party in 3493. The first leader was Rafael Galletta. The first election, in 3496 was terrible for the small party; it only garnered 0.05% of the vote. Galletta would lead the party to an electoral breakthrough in the 3500 election with 10 seats and 6.1% of the vote. Growth would come fairly slowly for the chief opposition party to the centerright Tukarese Democratic Union (TDU). By the 3508 election, the party, now running under the Moderate Alliance name, would double it's representation in the national legislature to 33 seats and 26.6% of the votes. Rafael Galletta stepped down as leader of the party two years later. Galletta was replaced by interm-leader and former presidential candidate David Cross who would lead the party into the next election. Rafael Galletta would then go on to run for president in the 3512 election, gaining 27.8% in the first round, and forcing Joan Capaldi of the TDU into the second round thanks to a large vote for Jake Green of the Socialist Workers Party. A difficult second round ended with Galletta having 43.7% of the vote. In the legislative elections, the Moderate Alliance gained 2 seats to get 35 and 27.9% of the vote (+1.3%). The party decided to form a coalition government with the TDU and not the SWP. '3512 Convention' After the 3512 election, the centerist Moderate Alliance held a party convention. Rafael Galletta became a legislative candidate while David Cross left politics altogether. The party members voted in favour of changing the party name to Alliance of the Centre. Marina Santos replaced Rafael Galletta as presidential candidate for the party and Juan Silva became leader after a tight race between a young Trade and Industry minister, Marcos Breton, Morata Valley Party Chair Juan Silva, and environmental activist Andres Cavalhero. Silva won with 51.6%, with Breton at 46.8% and Cavalhero at 1.6%. The party also voted to move a bit more to the centerleft to distinguish it from the TDU. '3512-3524' The party pushed several important bills through the Tukarese national assembly such as a Gender Equality bill and an environmental protection bill. these solidified the party's position as a centerleft party. Alliance of the Centre would go on to lose 5 seats to get 30 seats and 22.9% of the vote in the 3516 election due to some unpopular bills it had passed during it's time as TDU coalition partner. The party remained the main opposition party, staving off the threat from the far-left Socialist Workers Party. The party would subsequentially move back towards the center after the SWP elected a new leader. The Alliance of the Centre would lose 8 seats to get 22 seats and 18.4% of the vote in the 3520 election as the Democratic Workers Party entered the electoral race. Alliance of the Centre would place last among all the parties. The party would chose to form a coalition government with the TDU once more. Alliance of the Centre held it's Convention in October of 3522. Marina Santos reached the limit to the amount of times she was able to run for president and stepped down. Juan Silva had decided to resign as party leader two months earlier, forcing a leadership race. David Marìn a Centerleftist and a member of the Assembleìa Nacional from Boruska ran against Jose Neira of the Centerright faction, Felipe Araujo of the Leftist faction, and Stephano Rios of the True Moderate faction. The campaign was heated with the main issues being marijuana legalization and social policy. Marìn lead the first round with 35.6% of the vote with Neira at 33.9%. Rios came from behind to capture 28.3% of the vote while Araujo only got 2.2%. Araujo was eliminated and Rios pulled out of the race to endorse Marìn. Marìn won the second round handily with 60.9% of the vote. Felipe Souza was aclaimed presidential candidate after being the only one to enter the race. The election of 3524 gave the Alliance of the Centre 6 more seats (to 28) and 21.6% of the vote, a gain of 3.2%. In the Prefeitura of Dhataan, the party got more than 55% of the vote. '3524-3560' ' '''The party increased their share of seats to 31 seats and 24.5% of the vote in the 3528 election. Four years later, the party would lose 3 seats to get 28 seats and 22.7% of the vote. The curb downward would continue in the 3536 election with the Alliance of the Centre retaining 26 seats with 20.8% of the vote. For the most part of those years, the party would form a coalition government with the TDU. In the 3540 election, the Alliance would make a comeback, gaining 9 seats to get 35 and recieving 27.9%, a gain of 7.1%. After leading the party for 18 years, David Marin stepped down as leader and was voted into the position of Party President. Several candidates presented themselves for the leadership race. Marcos Breton represented the Centerright faction, Bat Mandischek represented the True Moderate faction while the Leftist faction was candidate-less. Five candidates ran under the centerleft banner, of which only Andrea Da Costa and Rigoberto Arnales had any real chance. The results of the first round were Breton with 35.6%, DaCosta with 28.9%, Arnales with 20.9%, Mandischek got 12.8%. Both other candidates got 1.8% together The last place candidate was eliminated and the second to last and Mandischek dropped out. He endorsed Breton. In the second round, Breton got 46.4%, DaCosta recieved 38.3% while Arnales' support decreased to 15.3%. Despite Arnales endorsing DaCosta after being eliminated, Breton would win with 51.1%. The Alliance of the Centre would go on to lose 5 seats to get 30 seats and get 25.3% (-2.6%) of the vote in the 3544 election. The party would again form the government with the TDU. The 3548 elections did little to change the party's situation. They lost 1.4% of the vote but maintained their seat total at 30. The party would again form government with the TDU as payback for the DWP choosing the SWP as coalition partner many years prior. Four years later, in 3552, the party would lose ten seats to get 20 and receive 16.9% of the vote (-7%) one of its worst performances since being founded. They would form a coalition government with the TDU. In December of that year, Marcos Breton resigned. A snap leadership election was called. Foreign Affairs Minister Simon Alvares, Ricardo Santos, Andres Araujo and Sara Magdaleina entered the race. Alvares won the election handily with 68.3% of the vote. Santos received 20.6% of the vote while the other two shared the rest (11.1%). The party would lose 4 seats to get 16 in the 3556 election along with 13.6% of the vote, a decrease of 3.3%. They were shut out of government. Simon Alvares resigned in September of the same year. Isabella Da Costa, the 26 year old daughter of former leadership candidate Andrea Da Costa, won the election with 86.0% of the vote against Juana Santos (who won 13.4%) and Ivan Gaborio (0.6% of the vote). She is the first female leader of the party as well as the youngest. Under Da Costa's leadership, the Alliance of the Centre would lose 5 seats to obtain 11, and get only 9.7% of the vote in the 3560 election, a decrease of 3.9%. The young female leader vowed to stay on and rebuild the party. '3560-' The Alliance of the Centre would lose 3 more seats in its slide downwards to get 8 seats and 6.8% of the vote (-2.9%). Isabella Da Costa did not step down as leader. Despite gaining votes in the 3568 election, the party would lose 1 seat to obtain 7 with 7.2% of the vote (+0.4%). The party was disbanded in 3574. 'Leadership' Most leaders of the Alliance of the Centre, and it's predecessors, hailed from the Centerleft faction. Galletta, Silva and Marin were from that faction while the David Cross and the current leader, Marcos Breton, are from the Centerright faction. Simon Alvares was representing the Centerleft faction. Isabella Da Costa ran as an Independent leadership candidate but received endorsements from both the Centerleft and Centerright factions, the first time they were unified behind one candidate. 'Factions' Within the party there are several factions. '''Centerleft faction:' the dominant faction of the party, representing 52% of the party members. Most of the elected Alliance of the Centre members are centerleft party members. Rafael Galletta, Julio Silva and David Marìn, leaders at some point in the party's history, are also members of this faction. The environmental, civil rights and market regulation policies originate from this faction of the party. Centerright faction: '''the centerright faction represents around 35% of Alliance of the Centre's membership. David Cross, former presidential candidate and party leader, is of this faction. Many disputes over policy have pitted the dominant Centerleft faction against the Centerright, but none have torn the party apart. Along with the new Religious faction, most of the party's social policy is influenced heavily by this faction. '''Leftist faction: the marginal faction represents 2% of party members. It lacks influence within the party and the presence of a economic-leftist party (DWP) in Tukarali has kept it's ranks fairly small. True Moderate faction: this faction emerged during the 3512 convention and only represented 1% of members during that convention. It's influence is minimal, though it's endorsement of Marcos Breton's 3512 leadership campaign help him significantly. It had been the fastest growing faction for some time since being created, surpassing the Leftist faction by the 3517 Convention and representing 5% of the party members. '''Religious faction: '''created in 3560 to better serve the party membership, it is considered to opposing faction of the Leftists. it represents 6% of party members.